Desire and the Dead
by KATTALNUVA
Summary: Another short story that I just couldn't get out of my head. Besides, there aren't enough Takashi & Rei stories.
1. Desire and the Dead

_"I'm a fucking idiot."_

That's what was going through Takashi Komuro's head. It had been over a year since "The Outbreak", he and the others were scouring the city for whatever supplies they could get their hands on, when a building collapsed and attracted a small army of "Them". For a while the group was able to hold their own, but eventually their numbers proved too much and they were forced to retreat, during which Takashi and Rei got separated from the others. They had to get off the streets so they ran into the nearest building, which turned out to be a hotel. Takashi and Rei fought their way to the top floor and barricaded themselves in the penthouse.

"_What the hell was I thinking?"_

The dead were blind and navigated entirely by sound. It made sense at the time for Takashi and Rei to make for the upper floors since there wouldn't be a lot of "Them" up there, but there was also a much greater chance that they would be trapped up there with no possible means of escape. Somehow the building's water was still working even a year after the outbreak, so Rei was taking a bath. Takashi spent about five minutes staring out the room's enormous window that he's sure would have given an extraordinary view of the entire city at sunset, but now all he saw was a ruined hellhole that was infested with the dead. He tore himself away and tried to think of something else. Like just about every other hotel in the world there was a copy of the Bible sitting around, but he was in no mood to read that. Instead he picked up something that had apparently belonged to the last person who used this room. It was called _Helen and Desire_. It didn't take Takashi long to realize he was reading an erotic novel, which he promptly put down.

"A bad read?"

Takashi looked up and saw Rei in a bathrobe. It was enough to get his heart racing again.

"I guess you could say that… I better check to see if we're clear."

Takashi peeked out the door, but he didn't see or hear any of them.

"I don't think they followed us."

"Well done fearless leader."

"Yeah right… We're cut off from our friends, we're at the top of tall building, the lower floors will probably be swarming with them before the night is out, and there's probably no way out. … Some leader I am."

"I can think of worse places. You could probably use a bath too, the water's still warm."

Rei knew that Takashi was worried about the others, but what concerned her the most was if he was thinking solely about Saeko. Of course Saeko was more than capable of taking care of herself, in fact she was one of the group's best fighters. What Rei was worried about was the way she had been looking at Takashi, and how he occasionally looked back.

"_It doesn't take someone of my intellect to see it. My advice is to make to make your move before she does."_

That's what Saya had said. Rei had already told Takashi that she loved him, but she was beginning to wonder if that was enough. Perhaps Takashi needed evidence of how much he was loved, and she needed to know if he loved her the same way.

"What was he reading?"

_Helen and Desire_ is a story about a teenage girl who was bored with her life and was burning with sexual desire.

"You little perv."

The water may have still been running somehow, but the power had long since been wiped out by the EMP. The only source of light Takashi and Rei had that night was the full moon. Both Takashi and Rei were wearing nothing but bathrobes since their clothes were drying. Their dinner consisted of whatever non-perishable food items they had on hand that they could spare. Perhaps if the coast was clear they could scout the building for supplies, but right now all they could do was try to fall asleep.

"You know… if it weren't for the fact that we're hiding from the undead, I'd almost feel like a newlywed on her honeymoon." said Rei.

"Why?"

"Why not? We may not have any electricity, but we're in a nice hotel room, and we're both lying here in nothing but bathrobes."

"I'm pretty sure newlyweds would have something better to eat than some old crackers, amongst other things."

Rei figured that Takashi wasn't likely to take the initiative, but it still made her frustrated.

"Takashi…"

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I asked you a simple question." said Rei getting to her feet and looking a little annoyed "Do you love me?"

"Uh… yes." replied Takashi a little flustered.

"Prove it."

Rei started to untie her belt.

"What are you doing?!"

Rei hesitated for a second, and then she dropped her robe entirely. Takashi could have sworn his heart had just jumped out of his chest.

"Well… aren't you going to join me?"

It took Takashi a minute to find his voice.

"Rei, we can't do this."

"Why not?! Because you've already given it to Saeko?!"

"What? No nothing like that."

Though she wasn't showing it Rei felt a huge rush of relief that almost made her forget that she was naked.

"What is it then?"

"I love you it's just… this isn't proper."

"Proper? That's almost cute. It's the end of the world, who gives a damn about what's proper?! Ever since this madness started we've been constantly courting death! For all we know we might not even survive the next twenty-four hours!"

Rei looked like she was getting ready to cry.

"Just once… I want to be with you… I want to know that I'm loved."

"I don't think I'll be able to control myself."

"You've always been so indecisive…" said Rei sitting down next to him "Just this once let yourself go."

Without warning she tore his robe off.

"And take me with you."

Takashi's brain just shut down and he let his instincts take over. He tackled Rei onto the bed and began kissing her hard on the face and slowly made his way down, all the while his hands did whatever they wanted.

"We're making too much noise."

"I don't care." said Rei gasping for breath. "Besides… there's no way they can hear us all the way up here."

Takashi quickly lost track of how much time had passed and how many times he had expended himself.

"You have a lot of endurance for someone who's only just now losing his virginity." said Rei whipping the fluids off.

"I could say the same thing about you."

"I hope you've still got some endurance left… we're not done yet."

Rei gasped and groaned as she felt Takashi enter.

"Does it hurt?"

"I'm fine… I want you to make me feel like a woman."

Rei pulled Takashi close so that his face was between her breasts.

"And in return I'll make you feel like a man."

Rei moaned, gasped, and screamed louder than before, but Takashi wasn't thinking about the dead. He had been in love with this girl for a very long time and after all the horrible things that had happened since the outbreak, something beautiful was happening.

"Rei… I'm going to…"

"Do it inside me, fill me up with your love!"

The next few seconds felt like someone had dropped an atomic bomb, only it had sent out incredible waves of pleasure instead of death. After collapsing on top of him Rei pulled Takashi into a long and wet kiss.

"Wow…"

"I'm so hot right now…" she said while utterly out of breath.

"Rei…"

"Yes Takashi…"

"I love you, and if this really is the end of the world… I'm glad you're here with me."

"Personally… I feel like our chances of survival just went through the roof."

"Me too."


	2. Epilogue

(From Rei's journal)

It's been over a year since that night. Takashi and I were able to escape the hotel and find our friends. A few weeks later I started feeling very sick. I hadn't been bitten by any of "them", but the others still worried, especially Takashi. After turning the city upside down for medical supplies Ms. Shizuka was able to find out what was wrong with me… I was pregnant. We were all more determined than ever to survive the end of the world, but in my condition we had to find a place to hold up. Though she did her best to hide it, I could tell that Saeko was very jealous of me, but months later when the baby was born she fell in love with him just like all the others. Now we need to reclaim the world from the dead and rebuild, so that it will be a good place for our son to grow up. We'll find a way, we did survive the end of the world after all.


End file.
